


Fallen

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, protective will miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: You turn to scold Will, but the back of your heel slips off the rock so fast you can’t catch yourself in time and you’re falling before you or the guys can do anything about it.Will, watching in almost slow motion, breaks out in a sprint, trying to reach you.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Fallen

“This is so much fun, we should do this more often, guys.” Benny says, laying on the ground, his voice muffled from his hat on top of his face.

Everyone just sighs. Sweaty and exhausted from the botched mission.

“How far to the pickup spot, Y/N?” Pope asked.

Wanting to be sure before you answer, you hoist yourself up from the rock you’re resting on to get a better view of your surroundings. You walk to peer over the nearby cliff’s edge and pull out the map. “If we follow the river, it should get us pretty close, i’m guessing we’ll be there by tomorrow night.”

“Y/N, be careful over there, we don’t know how stable these cliffs are.”

You turn to scold Will, but the back of your heel slips off the rock so fast you can’t catch yourself in time and you’re falling before you or the guys can do anything about it.

Will, watching in almost slow motion, breaks out in a sprint, trying to reach you.

“Y/N!” He bellows out, but you’re already in the fast moving river below.

You hit the water so hard you’re sure it’ll leave bruises. Crashing deep the water, you kick and thrash to break through the water’s surface. The water is pushing you so fast, you barely have time to take in what’s passing around you.

Will throws his pack off, and backs up, ready to follow.

“Ironhead, stop!” Tom yells out, but Will is already taking a running leap off the cliff.

The current quickly pulls you under again, your body flipping and turning with no will of its own. Everything is a blur and you strain to get just a few seconds of clarity to get your bearings. You feel yourself being pulled this way and that, so when you’re suddenly above water again, you’re completely disoriented.

“Y/N!”

It’s only then that you realize that Will has you pulled tight against him, and that he’s keeping you above water’s rough surface, _and_ that he definitely saved your ass.

“Y/N, stay with me, alright!? I’m gonna get us to the bank!” He shouts over the roar of the water.

Will has to practically drag you out of the river. You immediately go on your side, coughing violently, you desperately gasp to bring air into your burning lungs. 

“Breathe, just breathe, Y/N.” Will is over you, breathing hard himself but concerning himself with you first. “Hey, hey–you good?” 

You huff out a raspy laugh. “Awesome.” You’re able to take a couple of deep breaths, each one stronger than the last. “The guys?”

“Not sure. But it’s getting dark, and the current took us down pretty far. We’re probably stuck here till morning.”

“Right. Okay.” You lay on your back, feeling completely exhausted.

Will looks at you. “You sure you’re okay? That was a hard fall.”

“The same one you took.”

“There’s a big difference between falling and jumping.”

You look over at him. “Why did you? Jump after me? I bet Tom flipped his shit.”

Will is silent for a beat. “Yeah, I think he did” avoiding your real question.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

The logical part of your brain knows that you need to cold camp. You very well could have people following you. Redfly, Fish, Pope, and Benny are probably fine without a fire. 

_They’re not soaking wet._ You think bitterly. Rubbing your hands together furiously, you try to summon any amount of warmth you can. You curl up on your side, bringing your knees to your chest.

“Enough. Come over here.” You pop your head out of your hood at Will’s impatient tone.

“What?”

“If you shiver any harder it’ll start an earthquake. We’ll both stay warmer if we keep close.”

You hesitate. You’ve worked hard to earn the guy’s respect, you don’t want Will holding this over your head later. 

But he looks so _warm._

Shit.

You shuffle over to him and he pulls you in to his chest, rubbing your back to try and warm you up faster. You nestle into him easily. Almost too easily. You breathe him in and your body instantly relaxes. You and Will have always been close on the team, you thought of him and Benny as sort of surrogate brothers since you had none of your own.

But he certainly didn’t feel like a brother in this moment.

“Thank you.” Your voice comes out as a whisper into Will’s chest.

“Well I wasn’t going to let you freeze to death.” You can hear the smirk in his voice.

“No, not that–well yeah that, too–but I never said it earlier. Thank you for saving me.” Silence sweeps over you both and for a moment you think Will won’t answer you. He leans his head down, pressing it to the top of yours.

“You know, when I saw you fall…I threw my pack off and just started running. I didn’t even think twice.”

“You’re a good brother, Will.”

“It’s more than that–” He pulls your chin up so your eyes are locked. “The thought of something happening to you. The _only_ option I had was to jump after you.”

Will leans in, pressing the lightest kiss on your forehead.

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “I’m…I’m glad you did.”


End file.
